Thirty Two Times in a Row
by themiller
Summary: No one, and I mean no one, gets attacked 32 times in a row... Right?


**A/N: Just a stupid little drabble I was thinking about. Don't know if it's any good, but figured I'd try.**

**Please, please, please, please, please, please, please review!**

**P.S.: This would never actually happen to them, but it recently happened to me, and it sucks.**

**Sorry for the OOC.**

* * *

><p><em>That idiot had better make his way over here in the next ten seconds, or I swear I'll beat the life out of him…<em>

Thoughts similar to that had been running through my head for the past hour. My boyfriend was, once again, late to our date. I had no doubt that there was a perfectly good reason for it, but that didn't change the fact that he was late.

Again.

I could deal with once, or maybe twice. Hell, I could deal with him missing ten dates because of monster attacks.

But nobody, not even a son of Poseidon, gets ambushed thirty-two times in a row, every single one causing our date to be postponed. I hadn't seen my idiot of a boyfriend for more than ten minutes at a time for the past month.

And it doesn't take a daughter of Athena to figure out what's going on here.

The thought hit me like a tidal wave.

Three years of my life, wasted, gone, might as well be blown to smithereens.

All because Perseus Jackson couldn't keep it in his pants.

And then, finally, he showed up.

An hour and a half late.

He sprinted to me, panting like a dog. In between heavy gasps, he managed "Annabeth… I'm… Sorry… Got… Attacked… Canadians… Sorry…"

My sorry excuse for a soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend had done a great job keeping up the act this time.

His dinner jacket was gone. The bitch probably took it as a souvenir. His button down shirt had scorch marks all over it, including a gaping hole in the front. His slacks were more like shorts now, the bottom two-thirds having been obviously "blown" off by one of the Lastrygonians weapons. The face I had almost died for was streaked with mud, blood, and other unidentifiable substances.

She probably worked in a make-up studio, and had done all this for him. He was putting an awful lot of work into something that would never fool me.

He flashes one of his dazzling smiles and the hurt that had been welling up inside me now roared in anger. Did he think a smile could fix this?

"Sorry? Sorry is really the best you can come up with? Instead of standing there acting like you're some sort of hero, why don't you tell me where you really were, asshole?"

Ok. Maybe a little overboard, but he deserved it.

But instead of the guilt I expected, the sorrow crossing his face, the only thing I could see was genuine confusion.

"Huh?"

So he was gonna go all the way, huh? We'll see how that works out in the end, dipshit.

"Don't stand there pretending to be innocent. I know exactly what you were doing! Now, why don't you just go ahead and tell me her name so I can kill you and be done with it?"

Realization finally hit him. And it hit hard. He stumbled a little bit from the shock. Ha, serves you right, bastard.

"Wise Girl, what are y—"

"Don't you "Wise Girl" me, bastard! Out with it! Who was she? Was it Drew? Oh that slut, I knew I should have pounded her…"

He walked up and grabbed me by the shoulders. I immediately went from "extremely pissed" "you're going to die slowly and painfully".

"Annabeth, what are you talking about?"

"Oh wow, you just don't know when to give up, do you? Stop with the act, and tell me her name!"

I was screaming now.

"Are you suggesting that instead of saving two innocent kids from angry monsters, I was out with some slut having a good time, betraying you?"

My glare answered for me.

He stumbled back. His jaw dropped, and he just stood there.

My anger was slowly starting to be replaced by hurt. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

And the only person who could stop them was standing right in front of me, causing them.

"How could you? After all we've been through?"

He gave no response other than his continued stare.

"I nearly lost my life for you, Percy! And you throw it away for some cheap slut? You're a selfish bastard!"

I wanted nothing more than to simply go back in time and stop it from happening. I loved him too much to do this. But I had to.

"Percy, just… just get out of here! I hate you! You cheated on me, and I hate you!"

Not the best insults I've ever come up with, but hey, I was an emotional wreck. Don't be hatin'.

But he still just stood there. Then, for perhaps the first time that night, I looked into his eyes, searching for his emotions.

And all I saw was hurt and betrayal.

"Annabeth, I would never, ever cheat on you. For anything. Don't you know that?"

Now I was the speechless one. I wanted so much to believe him. But…

"Annabeth, please… Please believe me. I can't betray you. I love you. I love YOU!"

The tears that I had barely been holding back were falling freely now.

I managed to choke out a few words. "Percy… I-I… How am I supposed to believe you? N-no one gets ambushed thirty-two times in a row like that. I'm not stupid."

As I had finished my accusation, I felt a slight bit of strength return to my voice. Good.

But then he did the one thing that made me realize just how wrong I was.

He walked up, and put my hand on **that **place. The place that had kept him tethered to the world. To me. Even if he was no longer invincible, I would never forget that spot. Neither would he.

And the memory of what that spot truly was caused me to realize how stupid I was being.

While in the Styx, Percy's entire life had been dependent on his feelings for me. I had been his lifeline. That spot had been the ultimate representation of his love for me. And, even if it was no longer there, that small area on his back was still the symbol of his feelings. Still the symbol of me.

I then proceeded to bury my head into his shoulder and started crying all over again, but this time about how sorry I was for doubting him.

But, being the totally amazing hero, guy, best friend, **boyfriend**, ever, he then shushed me and apologized profusely for being late like that. For making me doubt him. As if my jealousy was his fault. As if I was a perfect little angel that could never do wrong, and his only choice was to grovel at my feet, begging for my mere presence.

And, as I looked up into his eyes in the moment before our lips met, I realized that, to him, I actually was that perfect little angel.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, I know. WAAAAAAY OOC. But I needed to get that off my chest. Basically the same thing happened to me and my girlfriend, but we didn't have that small spot on my back to save us. So, she broke it off, leaving me wondering why she would think that. **

**I wrote this based on that experience, but as it turns out, that wasn't the whole story. I discovered soon after that SHE was actually cheating on me, and that she had been for about a month up until our breakup. HUGE shocker.**

**Anyways, sorry. Just wanted to explain why I ruined your image of Percy and Annabeth.**

**REVIEW!**

**AND HOORAY FOR LONGEST STORY YET!**

* * *

><p><strong>So anyways, I have an idea for a multi-chapter, but I'm not totally sure I should do it. Could you guys deal with reading me for like, maybe 20+?<strong>


End file.
